It has been shown that the addition of plant sterols, such as .beta.-sitosterol, to diets will reduce serum cholesterol levels. The sterols reduce serum cholesterol through the disruption of intestinal absorption of dietary cholesterol by displacing it from bile acid micelli. More recently, .beta.-sitosterol's saturated derivative, .beta.-sitostanol, has been shown to be more effective in the reduction of intestinal cholesterol absorption. The sitostanol itself is virtually unabsorbed, so it does not contribute at all to in vivo serum sterol concentration upon consumption. Unfortunately, typical sterols and stanols are insoluble in the micelli phase of the alimentary canal and have only limited solubility in oils and/or fats or water. Hence, free sterols or stanols themselves are not optimum candidates for use in typical pharmaceutical or dietary dosage forms as cholesterol reducing agents.
The incorporation of these materials into foods are also difficult due to the limited solubility of the stanol or sterol in foods such as margarine and salad dressings. Salad dressings are particularly difficult in that they are frequently sold at room temperature, but require refrigeration after opening. Formulating a stable composition is particularly difficult when changes in temperature occur.